


A bear's Necessity: Let's Go! Kanto!

by Ashurayx



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Trainer, Other, angry bear - Freeform, freddy is a precious bean, may be canon x oc, oc journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashurayx/pseuds/Ashurayx
Summary: [AU][N x OFC]Eighteen year old Lurana Fujio, embarks on a journey to the top. Together with a battle-obsessed Teddiursa, will Lurana put a stop to Team Rocket, eventually get Blue to stop hitting on her and become friends with Red?...And, who's that green haired guy? She feels as if she's seen him before...





	A bear's Necessity: Let's Go! Kanto!

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Ashurayx here with a brand new story, hopefully ya'll enjoy it~ 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Pokemon doesn't belong to me.

Life in Pallet Town started off just as it always did, people got up; made breakfast, and set out to do their daily errands. As the sun was now positioned perfectly up in the sky, a young woman, Lurana, was currently double checking over everything that she had packed. Things such as- Camping equipment, the basic necessities and of course, food. She was just finishing off checking each box, when her phone rang within her pocket; signalizing that she had received a message. She tucked the slip of paper back into her other pocket, and fished around in the opposite for her phone. Once finding the device, she quickly pulled it out and unlocked the screen.

 

It was just a small text asking when she’ll be finished at the laboratory.

 

The young woman quickly texted back and slung her bag back over her shoulder and exited the house. With that, she gave one last look at the building she has called home for the last twenty years and headed off towards the laboratory. 

 

She was walking down the path, when one of the town’s residents waved at her. Lurana smiled in response, and called out a quick greeting. 

 

She was soon at the impressive building, a decently sized building that had fancy architecture and a sign which read- ‘Professor Oak’s Laboratory.’ which meant this was obviously famously known as Professor Oak’s Laboratory. With a deep breath to calm her nerves, Lurana reached out and rang the buzzer. After a few moments, a click was heard and she was now able to push the door open. Peeking within, she took note of how the entrance was painted white and the floor that of steel. With a wry smile, Lurana allowed herself to wander completely in and took the time to check out what was inside Professor’s Oak laboratory; especially as it seemed the elderly man was nowhere to be seen. Lurana curiously peered at all the machinery and devices, most of which she had no idea about. It wasn’t messy persee, though there were paper strewn about in some places but there weren’t any working assistances around today. Seems the Professor might be working alone.

 

The pinkish-brunette paused when she heard a small noise from the corner of the room, some shuffling and angry borderline hissing- curious but wary, Lurana began following the noise. Turning a corner, she blinked upon seeing a small bear like creature tangled up in wires. The small bear was getting all angsty over them- it was kinda cute. Regardless, Lurana knelt beside the small pokemon and began to help it out of the wires. At first, the teddiursa protested against her hands; wanting to get itself free- but it couldn’t unplug the cable that it was tangled in. Therefore it made a small grumpy sounding noise and pouted, allowing Lurana to lift it out of it’s tangled nest. 

 

“There you go!” Lurana smiled gently at the small bear, setting it down on the ground. It peered up at her with its eyes, then simply nodded- turning to shuffle its way towards the opposite direction. Lurana watched it go, idly wondering why a Johto pokemon was all the way in Pallet Town- unless it belonged to someone. She was startled out of her thoughts when the Professor she was waiting for turned up, sending the wannabe trainer a warm smile. 

“Good morning Lurana, sorry for the wait. You’re a little early.” The elderly man approached her, he moved around her; gesturing her to follow him to the table which held the region’s traditional starters. Lurana returned his smile, but before she could approach the table; a small cry of ‘Ursa!’ and something tugging at her pant leg- Lurana blinked and looked down, slightly surprised at seeing the same teddiursa from earlier. It was staring up at her with a determined gaze.

 

“Oh? It seems you’ve met our new orphan.” Upon hearing the Professor’s words, Lurana turned to meet the elderly man’s gaze. “Orphan?” She echoed, returning her attention to the little bear who was currently gesturing to be picked up. Lurana swiftly bent a little, gathered the teddiursa in her arms and turned back towards Professor Oak. 

“They have no parents?” She continued, hand reaching out to scratch the bear’s ear; which caused the bear pokemon to let out a rumbling purr like growl. How cute!

Professor Oak shook his head, giving a sad smile. “He lost them, but it seems he’s taken a liking to you.” With an amused shake of his head, the older man approached another table.

 

“How about you take teddiursa as your first pokemon?” He suggested, gathering up a pokedex and some pokeballs.

“You seem to have a little bit of a bond with him.” ...Take teddiursa?

Glancing down at the miniature bear, she didn’t really need to think about it. Lurana knew what her answer would be.

“Of course, what about you? Would you like to travel with me?” Lurana gently asked the bear pokemon. The teddiursa glanced up at Lurana, and all she needed in response was one look into his determined gaze; Together they’ll become strong.

 

“Great! Are you going to name him?” The Professor approached them once again, gifting Lurana with the items he gathered. Lurana smiled at teddiursa, knowing exactly what she was going to name him. You see, her grandfather before his passing- He had a Ursaring called Frederick. She knew  _ exactly _ what to call her newly achieved partner.

“Freddy.”

 

By the time she had exited the laboratory, a young boy around the age of sixteen- honesty it wasn’t hard to  _ not  _ notice that bright blonde hair with pink highlights- approach her with a wide grin. He bounded up to her quite energetically. “Heya Lurana! Finally decided to go on an adventure?” He bounced on the balls of his feet, the younger teen giving the novice trainer a happy smile. “How about a battle?” He asked her, excitedly waiting for her response. Lurana blinked quite owlishly, a little taken back by how full of energy he was. Then again, he was always full of energy.

“Sure Leo, let me just check out what Freddy has.” With a nod, the pinkish-brunette aimed her pokedex towards Freddy; the small bear peered up at the red device curiously, and slightly jumped at the robotic voice coming from it.

 

**“Teddiursa, the little bear pokemon. This Pokémon likes to lick its palms that are sweetened by being soaked in honey. Teddiursa concocts its own honey by blending fruits and pollen collected by Beedrill.”**

 

Nodding at the device’s words, Lurana quickly checked out Freddy’s moveset. Her eyebrows quickly rose at them. They were actually quite interesting, especially a particular one. With a firm nod, Lurana turned to Leo.

“We’re ready.” She spoke up, while Leo grinned in response and led her towards a clearing; he quickly went to one end while the newly established trainer went to the other end.

 

“Let’s show our strength! Come on out Grimsby!”

 

In a blast of white light, a Cubone materialized before Leo; the small reptilian like creature marched up into the makeshift battlefield, brandishing it’s small bone like club. It stared determinately at Lurana, ready for a challenge. The novice trainer nervously looked back towards Freddy, the bear like pokemon was already marching to his place on the battlefield. Lurana sighed, and glanced back towards her opponents.

“You go first.” Leo said, happily leaning forward on his feet; though such a gesture would be seen as smug, as it could mean Leo expected an easy fight- That wasn’t the case, due to Leo being too nice. Regardless, Lurana nodded and shifted into a more determined stance. 

“Freddy! Let’s fire it up! Start with scratch!” 

 

The little fluffer nodded determinedly, it’s little claws glinting as it sped forwards. It began to pick up speed as it closed in on the cubone.

 

“A simple attack? Haha, I see. Grimsby! Knock it away with Bone Club!” Leo ordered swiftly, causing the skull wearing creature to twist on it’s heel as Freddy zoomed in on it; the bone clutched tightly in its claws was then struck in a downwards arc, knocking Freddy away from it.

“Now use headbutt!” With a cry of ‘Cubone!’ in response, the ground type smashed its skull-wearing forehead into Freddy’s; causing the bear to skid a little ways backwards with a wince. 

 

“Lick!” With the quick order, Freddy grabbed onto the Cubone and paralyzed it with a lick. How lucky was that? Lurana surveyed the battle, a grin finding its way onto her lips. She decided it was time to end it quickly, especially with the cubone paralyzed.

“Close Combat!” She directed, causing Leo’s eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. No sooner as those words left Lurana’s lips, and with the close proximity. Freddy’s eyes darkened as an almost predatory grin spread across his lips and the bear began to repeatedly punch Cubone; never letting up with its speed. The last punch sent Cubone skidding, and promptly, the ground type collapsed.

 

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that at all.” Leo’s expression quickly changed from shocked to impressed, he gave Lurana an appraising look. He returned Grimsby and gave Lurana a grin.

“I can see you both have an almost natural affinity with one another.” He paused, tilting his head. “Do you know what you’re hoping to achieve?”

 

That… that was a good question.

Lurana glanced down at Freddy, she somehow doubted her dream as an aspiring coordinator would fit with him- but perhaps they could work something out? Who knows, maybe she’ll be both a coordinator and trainer.

“We have plenty of time, we’ll see.” She answered, looking out towards the exit of Pallet Town.


End file.
